Conventional, injection-molded plastic charge-air tanks, which are subjected to great loads, to be specific high temperatures and high pressures, are often formed in regions with particularly high loads with tie rods, which form a connection from one wall of the charge-air tank to the other. These tie rods are generally allowed for in the form in which the tank is produced and are injection-molded along with the charge-air tank from the same material. However, such a charge-air tank still leaves something to be desired.
Therefore, EP 0 641 985 B1 discloses a heat exchanger tank with a number of reinforcing struts, which are formed separately from the heat exchanger tank and inserted into depressions, which extend between opposite walls of the heat exchanger tank, after the completion of the heat exchanger tank. In this case, however, production is relatively complex, so that such a heat exchanger tank also still leaves something to be desired.